


I'm gonna want a refill

by snazzybaby



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack Fic, Customer! Gerard, Drink piss, M/M, Olive Garden AU, Piss, Piss kink, Waiter! Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzybaby/pseuds/snazzybaby
Summary: I can't tell if this is gonna be for a joke or not.Frank pisses in Gerard's lemonade and he drinks it.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 20
Kudos: 61





	I'm gonna want a refill

Frank put his work apron on quickly, pricking himself on the nametag over and over, struggling to get it on. He stood in the bathroom of his job that he hated ever so much. The chubby man fixed his mustache and looked in the mirror before rushing out to greet people who wanted to eat their shitty food. The crisp air of the restaurant hit his nostrils. It smelled like salt and cheese- the recognizable scent made him gag. He wiped his damp hands on his black pants before smiling and grabbing two menus. 

"Welcome! Is it just you two?" There were two men standing a good foot away from each other in the lobby. One was wearing a dumb pimp-like coat with sunglasses. Frank took one look at this dude and had the urge to punch him so hard he would break his knuckles. The other one looked younger. He wore normal glasses and skinny jeans. They looked so fucking stupid, Frank lamost refused to seat them until the skinnier one spoke up. 

"Y-yes sir! Can we get a b- a booth?" He feet pointed inward at each other. He looked like a shy anime character. Frank nodded and made a wide beckoning motion with his arm, walking to a booth in his section. He was glad they weren't too busy tonight- maybe he could tease these two and have a bit of fun. Frank outstretched an arm across the pimp boy and set down the menus. 

"Special occasion?" Frank asked, alluding to Gerard's outfit. Gerard snorted and lifted his sunglasses, placing them on his head and clearing his throat. The other boy played with his hands and didn't speak. 

Frank looked back to Gerard who looked at the menu. "If you consider my kid brother's dumbass getting his cast off..." He paused and set his elbows on the table, looking up at Frank with fake flirty eyes. "Sure." Frank gave a weak attempt at a smile, showing his teeth. He pulled out a notepad and started to dance around. He needed a piss, but he knew damn well bathroom breaks weren't allowed. 

Frank looked between both men and uncapped his pen, holding the cap in his mouth. "And what can I get for you two to drink this evening?" It was definitely muffled, but he didn't care. He needed something to hide the whine in his throat from the need to relieve himself. Why did Frank drink two bottles of water before work? God only knows, and he wasn't gonna ask. 

Mikey sat up straight and looked at his menu. "Chocolate milk!" Gerard burst out laughing and Frank jotted it down. He seemed like the type to order a kid's drink at an italian restaurant. 

"Lemonade for me, please." He sighed the last word, leaning back and crossing his legs, looking down at Frank's crotch for a split second. Frank nodded and walked to the kitchen, grabbing two cups before dropping both of them, and his notepad. He grabbed his crotch and whimpered. Good thing the kitchen was loud and big. No one heard him, and he picked everything up running to the freezer. He quickly unzipped his pants and looked around for a bucket, but there was only the two cups in front of him. 

Frank thought he could pee in one, pour it out and fill it with lemonade- no one would notice. 

The small whined and made a relieved noise as he emptied his bladder into the cup, filling it up almost completely. He looked around before tucking himself away and the door opened. His boss. 

"The fuck are you doing in here? Your customer complained about his lemonade? Oh there. Good. Put ice in it you idiot and get it out there in two minutes or I'm cutting your pay!" And with that, the other man left. Frank's face was red. The cup full of piss made his hand warm in the cold freezer. He forgot was he was doing and scooped ice into the cup, setting it aside before putting chocolate milk in the other. He quickly carried the drinks out, for some reason forgetting that his piss was in one. 

He set down the milk in front of Mikey and handed him a straw. He then placed the piss in front of Gerard. The older man started to take itr from him but he caught a whiff of his pee, and he attempted to take it back. "Hey! Gimme the juice, Paco." He said, reading his name tag. Frank panicked and let go. Gerard smelled it and licked his lips. "Did you make this lemonade, Paco?" Frank licked his lips and looked at Mikey who was chugging his milk. 

"I-I" 

Gerard started to take a large sip and he swallowed it down easily. "Tastes so good, sir - you made it?" Frank was completely red. He knew that Gerard knew, and Gerard knew that Frank knew. Frank nodded shyly and took out his notepad.

"I'm gonna want a refill." Gerard winked and Frank swallowed thickly. 

"What would you like to eat tonight?" Frank's hands twitched with each movement, trying to make sure he doesn't get hard, but Gerard keeps on chugging his pee and he kept help it. Gerard makes a loud ACHH noise to show pleasure in what he is drinking. 

"Just some soup.. gnocchi and chicken? Mikes is gonna gave alfredo. Come back soon~" He waves Frank off, butr he is frozen in place. His dick was now straining in his black work pants and there was a large bulge showing from under his apron. Gerard starts to take another sip, pulling away with a moan as he finishes the cup. "Mmm~ more lemonade please." Frank grabbed the empty cup and threw his notepad at the chef as he ran back into the freezer, letting out the little bit of pee he could force out, then filling the rest of the cup with lemonade and ice. He was rock hard, but wouldn't let that stop him from getting a good tip. 

Gerard thankfully took the cup and drank more. "Hmmm ok. Food is coming soon I presume?"

"Yes sir."


End file.
